1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to windows and, more particularly, to windows of the type having a sliding sash or movable vent.
2Description of the Prior Art
Both aluminum and wooden windows have provided single or multiple panes which are pivotally mounted in a stationary frame. The pivotal mounting has the advantage of providing access for cleaning both sides of the pane from the inside of the building. On the other hand, conventional wooden sash windows of the type in which the movable vent is slid upwardly in the window frame have generally had to be cleaned either from the outside or by a person sitting on the windowsill and leaning outside. In the latter situation it is difficult to reach all of the sliding pane.